


【水皮/授权翻译】Mi amor es tácito （我的爱是沉默的）PWP

by wdyrs



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdyrs/pseuds/wdyrs
Summary: 简单粗暴更衣室来一发最后是he





	【水皮/授权翻译】Mi amor es tácito （我的爱是沉默的）PWP

**Author's Note:**

> 渣翻不许打我

当皮克被粗暴的推到储物柜上的时候，他的耳朵里还回响着充斥着诺坎普的喧嚣。一只纹着纹身的手探进了他的短裤。比赛进行到93分钟时的欢呼仍在他脑海里挥之不去。皮克恶作剧般地咬了拉莫斯的唇，换来马德里人有点生气的咕哝声，他狠狠的吻上杰拉德。  
球衣被扔在一边，然后是球裤。手在彼此的腹肌和后背流连。室内的温度好像越来越高，气氛变得暧昧起来。他们好像和对方较上了劲，谁都不肯先松嘴去喘口气。当他们分开时，两人都粗重地喘着气，肺里的空气被挤压殆尽，像是要烧起来。  
拉莫斯跪了下来，把皮克摁在冰凉的柜门上，然后伸出舌尖，仿佛开玩笑一样的舔了舔他的阴茎。杰拉德的手不受控制的穿过拉莫斯的头发，轻轻摇了摇头。  
塞尔吉奥的技术好的出奇，这让呻吟不受控制地从他嘴里溢出。这让他有点嫉妒，技术是练出来的，显而易见谁都懂的道理。暧昧的水声越来越大，皮克已经无心分神去想别的什么了。  
杰拉德感觉自己要高潮了，他赶紧推了推塞尔吉奥。塞维利亚人又使劲嘬了一口他的阴茎才松了嘴。杰拉德感觉自己膝盖软了下去，几乎支撑不住自己的身体。  
塞尔吉奥从地上站了起来，然后他们又难舍难分的吻到了一起，这不过这次的吻包含了更多的爱意，而不仅仅是肾上腺素飙升带来的冲动。  
拉莫斯圈住他的腰，另一只手向下摸索，手指抵在他后穴的入口处开始画圈。皮克下巴垫在拉莫斯肩上，忍受着一根手指进入的奇怪感觉。  
太紧了。手指在里面几乎寸步难行。  
他等皮克渐渐适应后，然后加入了第二根，随后是第三根手指。  
杰拉德扭着腰似乎想逃离，却让呻吟不受控制的溢出，他窘迫的咬住下唇，不肯再发出任何声音。  
“geri，你简直他妈的骚透了。”  
杰拉德一点都不好受，虽然手指操弄的他很爽，但这远远不够。羞耻心让他难以开口去求拉莫斯。  
他看到了塞尔吉奥眼中的欲望，不过他知道，皇马队长向来比他更能忍。他们做的次数足够多了，拉莫斯可以轻易用手指，用舌头，甚至用言语让他崩溃。这好像是皇马队长的一个恶趣味，比起简单的上人，他好像更喜欢打碎对方假装冷静的面具。  
每次都是拉莫斯的手已经累了，皮克吃足了苦头，他才会屈服。这感觉很不好，这可是他们主场的更衣室。最后他只能崩溃的祈求拉莫斯。  
“求你了塞尔吉奥。操我，我想要你。求你”  
塞尔吉奥把他安放在冰凉的地上，然后把那双长腿架在自己肩上，然后找准了位置。杰拉德能感觉到他一点点深入。塞尔吉奥没有戴套，可能是出于对彼此并不存在的信任。  
塞尔吉奥惩罚性的节奏让他难以承受。空荡荡的体育场里，肉体的撞击声，呻吟声，呜咽声和恳求声都在淫荡的回响。  
杰拉德喜欢塞尔吉奥的兽性，即使这让他吃足了苦头。来自卡玛斯的男人疯狂而无情，他的牙齿经常出现在他们的会面中，在皮克的脖颈上留下斑驳的红痕。这让他快疯了，让他感觉他们不仅仅是在做爱。与其说做爱，倒不如说是交配。  
杰拉德感觉自己像是被塞尔吉奥劈成了两半，被他的阴茎操透了。他几乎不能呼吸，而快感让他几乎不能从脑子里搜刮出一个单词，更别说一句话了。塞尔吉奥也没好到哪里去，他的词典里好像就剩下“joder”和“geri”两个词。  
杰拉德浑身酸痛，背被冰凉的地磨的生疼，屁股被顶撞的红了一片。但他现在想不了这么多了，或许明天他得费劲脑筋去想怎么掩盖拉莫斯留下的痕迹，但现在他脑海里只有即将到来的性高潮，和塞尔吉奥有多好看。  
高潮来的猝不及防，失焦的眼只能看见塞尔吉奥瞳孔的一片温柔的棕黑色。内心深处对安达卢西亚人的情感把他吓回了现实。皮克迅速的把那个想法归入无稽之谈。  
拉莫斯高潮后没有立即退出来，他们总是给彼此一个安宁又温情的时候。塞尔吉奥略带倦意的啄了一口杰拉德汗津津的皮肤。  
这种时刻总是不会持续太久。当他们清理好彼此，再穿上一开始被遗弃的衣服，一切都回了正轨。  
谁都没有说话。  
他们一起沉默着走向停车场，先经过了拉莫斯的车。皮克认为这是他们分手的一个信号。但当他打算挥手和拉莫斯告别时，拉莫斯忽然圈住了他。  
“嘿”他的声音有些疲倦，带着十足的试探和小心翼翼“你知道这里有什么好的餐厅吗？”  
杰拉德不知道还有什么时候他可以比这一刻笑的更开心了。他的心脏跳的飞快，那里滚烫一片。  
“当然。”  
——THE END——


End file.
